


The pleasures which I made haste to seek

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Repression, Sharing a Body, Voice Kink, because what is jekyll/hyde smut is theres not a mirror, body control isn't a tag so, i don't think it's extreme but some might think it so just a heads up, not warning it as noncon as henry is truly into it but not wanting to admit it, possibly?, so the words said by them are dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: How long had it been? How many long nights and anxious days had it been since he had last allowed himself to indulge in this?The answer would be the same as to the question; How long has it been since that dammed creature drew my breath?
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	The pleasures which I made haste to seek

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT:**  
>  [Someone drew art for this fic!! Please go and look and marvel at it and follow them and reblog the art and just give them some love!!](https://ketsalistlis.tumblr.com/post/625222573190447104/alright-it-took-me-a-long-time-bc-i-got-busy)

Peace and quiet, that's all Henry wanted. Just a little bit of peace and quiet in his own mind and body and soul. He just wanted to feel waves of tranquillity and nothing but curls of air in his ears. To be able to touch and caress with hands that didn't shake.

The clock ticked.

But peace and quiet was the last that monster wanted. He who lurked in the corner of his eye, in the edge of every mirror, in the shadows of every dark corner and crevice. A blackened soul. A vulture, waiting for Henry to fall with wild glee in his eyes.

His fingers allowed the deep blue tie to coil around his fingers like moon-dipped ivy, before he pulled it off his throat. His waistcoat laid numb at his feet. His hands trembled as they pushed and popped the top button of his shirt.

How long had it been? How many long nights and anxious days had it been since he had last allowed himself to indulge in this?

The answer would be the same as to the question; How long has it been since that dammed creature drew my breath?

He gasped as his fingers slipped against the fabric as he opened a few more buttons and brushed against the middle of his rib cage.

Months, it had been at this point. Months of not being touched by anyone, including himself. At first there'd been no desire for it, and then once desires crept back in again so did the dark, mocking laughter.

If Hyde awoke while he was pleasuring himself, what would he do? Would he lay back and laugh and see if Henry could continue on, knowing he was watching? Would he let Henry get oh so tantalisingly close before wrenching his hands away and deny him any release? Why wouldn't he? He denied Henry the release of every other kind.

He would have to be quick then.

Fingers abandoned their mission of getting his shirt open and dropped down to his trousers. He sucked in a breath as he let his hand run over his crotch through the fabric. Dear lord, he wasn't even hard yet and he was fighting from bucking his hips.

He'd never been one to do this often, not that he would like to admit it if he was. There were late nights spent awake, a victim to insomnia or unwilling to take a break from his studies, where frustration would build and bringing himself into a state of bliss was a good way to clear his head.

His stomach lurched as he wondered if Hyde had done this before. He knew Hyde had allowed their- _his_ body to have sex with various women, but somehow the idea of him touching his body intimately seemed to get under his skin more. As if that was somehow more of an invasion of privacy. To allow his unclean hands to roam over him...

Did Hyde watch himself when he touched himself? Who did he see when he looked in the mirror?

He pushed the thought from his mind as he opening his trousers and let his hand stroke along his cock.

Dear lord it _had_ been too long.

In just a couple of strokes he was hardening fast. He tried not to move his hand too fast or have his grip too tight as his over-sensitive cock twitched in his hand.

It was a blessing this might not last too long.

He placed a hand behind him and lent back on the mattress. He hadn't wanted to strip completely bare and lay back in bed. That had never appealed to him. He preferred keeping at least some of his clothes on to spare him form over analysing how he looked, and the sheets had always felt to soft and clean, too innocent against his skin for the act he was committing.

His hand starting to pick up speed and he let his mouth fall open. _God_ , that was it. He could do this. It had been so long so there was no way he was going to last long and that was more than fine.

Pleasure coursed through his veins and he let himself start to let go and stop the worrying thoughts that lingered in the edge of his mind and just focused on this simple, carnal need. His spin curled in as his hunched over. A few strands of hair had broken free of the smooth confines of the ribbon he kept them tied back with and fell into his face. He let his eyes flutter closed as he moaned.

_Who knew you could make such pretty little noises, Jekyll._

Henry's spine stiffened painfully, ramrod straight, and his eyes flew open. Ten minutes, that was all he had wanted. Couldn't he be given that? He was so tired, so very tired and so alone and he had just wanted ten measly minutes.

_There's no need to pout, my dear doctor..._

Henry felt like he was going to be sick. Hyde's voice coiled around his ears, poisonous, venomous, and grinned. Hyde was dangerous when he grinned. Sharp points of broken mirrors fixed into a shape a blind man might have thought was a smile.

_You don't need to stop._

"And you needn't have crawled out of hell to torment me," Henry spat back. "Go crawl back into your hole, if I have your gracious permission to keep going and leave me be."

Hyde chuckled and it echoed around in Henry's skull.

_Oh, I won't be going anywhere._

Oh, no. No, no, no.

Henry tried to stand up, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move. He pulled at his feet but it was as though they were nailed into the floor.

_You don't know how curious I've been about this. I'd practically given up hope of you succumbing to this basic need... but look at you. All ready for me._

There was a squeeze to his cock and Henry realised his hand was still there, wrapped around himself.

"Do not touch me," Henry ground out through his teeth.

_But wouldn't it be nice? How long has it been since someone else touched you?_

The hand, _his hand,_ on his cock moved slowly up and up towards the tip of his cock, before twisting and sinking back down.

Henry shivered and bit his tongue.

_There, isn't that better._

"Stop talking!"

_So rude._

"Let me go, Hyde."

 _Oh, but this is so much fun._ Hyde purred and it travelled down Henry's spine and gasped as his cock twitched.

No, that couldn't be happening. He could not, he would not react to Hyde's words. That dammed, damnable voice.

Henry tried to move parts of his body, tried to get his mind to focus on something that wasn't the warm hand around his cock. He focused on trying to twitch his fingers and toes even as the hand grew bolder and faster and god Hyde must have done this to know exactly how to get his body to react like this...

Not that he was reacting! And if he was it was perfectly normal given the physical sensation. It had nothing to do with _who_ was causing the sensations.

_You can keep telling yourself that, Jekyll, but your mind is already slipping for me, isn't it? My voice surrounding your mind. Wouldn't it be so easy to give in?_

Henry's other hand moved and started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, pulling it from where it was still mostly tucked into his trousers.

A palm pressed flat against his chest and he realised how burning his skin was. Finger tips dancing teasingly up his chest and Henry willed his hand away, assuming Hyde was coming for his throat or his face, but instead the fingers slid to the side and rubbed over his nipple.

He gasped. And the fingers rubbed again. And he bit his lip.

What was this devil touch? The fingers rubbed and teased and when they pinched Henry felt like his back could have arched too far he would have fallen backwards if not for Hyde keeping him in place.

 _You've never touched yourself here before?_ There was a hint of genuine... wonder of confusion in Hyde's voice and Henry trembled. _Oh, Jekyll, you do like to keep me entertained._

Entertained?! As if he were some act at a circus for Hyde to gawk at. Or some animal in a zoo to be tamed and caged and petted when Hyde saw fit.

He wanted to shake Hyde off. He wanted to separate his mind from his body and will his cock to soften and Hyde would grow bored and scuttle off or just take full control and Henry could recede into his mind. He hated when Hyde did it, but it would be a way for him to escape so it seemed slightly less horrible than usual.

But at the same time, his body was betraying him. His cock pulsed and throbbed in his, their, _Hyde's_ hand. His own hand. He felt his brain fogging up as he tried to decide which it was. He panted and moaned as Hyde continued to abuse his nipple.

_God, look at you. So thoroughly wanton. You've no idea how I've waited for this, to have you trembling and moaning for me._

_You're beautiful like this._

Henry wanted to laugh at the words, he wanted to scream at them. The compliment lit his self-hating heart up, but his head spat at the mouth they came from. Only lies came from that mouth.

_And why would I lie? You can hate me either way, or well, you can tell yourself you do. I can see and feel everything you feel, Jekyll. I can feel the part of you that likes this. The part that likes my voice curling in your ears, that likes having the control taken from you, even if just for a short while. I can feel you pulsing in our hand._

‘Our'. How dare he?!

_Look._

Henry almost didn't realise he had moved at first, too focused on how uncharacteristically gentle the word had sounded.

His head had been pulled up and he was looking directly into the tall mirror that stood in the corner of the room.

_Look at yourself, Henry._

Hyde had never called him by his first name. Not ever. Not once.

His body betrayed him and shook.

Soft brown hair fell, framing his face, but sticking to his forehead. His shirt was almost falling off his shoulders and his abused nipple peaked out, raw and red.

_See?_

Henry didn't see, he didn't see at all!

_Such a beautiful expression on your face, all laid out bare for me. Sweet Henry. My Henry._

Hyde's voice shifted into a growl and the hand on his cock twisted just so and Henry wanted to arch back but Hyde wouldn't let him move and forced his head to stay right where it was as his mouth fell open and he spilled himself over his hand.

He wanted to collapse into himself. He wanted to fall and sleep and just let his mind drift away.

He could have sworn he could feel Hyde's breath in his ear, hot and panting. Oh, Hyde would have felt that too wouldn't he?

Henry dragged his eyes up from the floor and back to the mirror

Up and up and up they went.

Up to a chiselled chin and strong jawline, up past shark's teeth and curled lips, up past wild hair that hung loose, and up to those dark eyes.

Hyde's face grinned back at him in the mirror.

"Well... Now that you've enjoyed yourself at my expense, you can let me get some actual rest," Henry tried to sound as dismissive as he could while aftershocks still ran through him.

 _We both know it wasn't just at my expense._ Hyde's lips moved in the mirror. _But if that's what you need to tell yourself to be able to sleep tonight, then you're welcome to it._

_Just be careful, Jekyll, that your thoughts don't wander back to this moment the next to you get lonely. I'll have no choice but to_ _interfere_ _again._

Henry shivered as the face in the mirror morphed back into his own.

He could not let himself think of this again.

He wanted to feel violated but instead he just felt... ashamed of himself.

Because they both knew how Henry had enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh... I wish I had an explanation as to why at 1 am I got inspired to write Jekyll/Hyde angst porn despite not having listened to the musical in ages and not having ever listened to it all the way through and having never wrote the tiniest thing about them before.
> 
> Well, earlier in the day I had seen [these](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfalk0EF2lc/) [two](https://www.instagram.com/p/BfbJ0uclPPo/) drawing's by MushBuzz and I think that stuck in my mind a bit. (They're an amazing artist please go check them out)
> 
> Jekyll and Hyde in this are based off the Russian version of the musical, and I sort of switched between thinking of Ivan Ozhogin, Rostislav Kolpakov and Kirill Gordeev's portrays of the character (from the few clips and photos I've seen).
> 
> Also what inspired me was music, in particular the opening of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKqPTMWZ5YY) from the Russian musical 'The Master and Margarita' and then I had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k68thGEDlx8) playing in the background while I wrote.
> 
> Title of the fic is a quote from the book.


End file.
